


Moon-lit Heart

by TheLightestDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightestDark/pseuds/TheLightestDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A destiel drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon-lit Heart

Castiel sat on the hood of Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala, trench coat and tie flapping in the ocean breeze.

"Hey, Cas," Dean asked, "why did you want to come here?

Castiel just raised his hand into the darkness of the night and traced an imaginary constellation in the bright stars.

"Dean," Castiel asked, resting his head on Dean's muscular shoulder, "what am I to you?"

He brushed a hand through the angel's hair before answering. "You Know."

"Say it," he raised a half heart-shaped hand to the moon.

Dean complete the heart, whispering "I love you" and kissed him.


End file.
